A Special Christmas Gift
by kateg20
Summary: Troy and Gabriella Bolton recieve a surprise gift on Christmas Eve.


**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to post anything. I couldn't log on at my home computer. This is a Christmas Fic, sorry it's a little late. I don't own HSM or making any money off of this. Please enjoy and review!**

**A Special Christmas Gift**

It was Christmas Eve in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Gabriella Bolton was making Christmas cookies. At twenty-one, she and her husband Troy Bolton had been married just over two years now. And now, Gabriella was eight and a half months pregnant with their first child. The pregnancy had been a shock and a surprise, but Troy and Gabriella had been thrilled none the less. Gabriella grinned as she thought back to how she told Troy.

_**Flashback**_

Troy and Gabriella were living in married student housing at Duke. Troy was the star of the basketball team while Gabriella was studying to be a teacher. Troy walked into their apartment after returning from an away game in New York and he was exhausted. All he wanted to was crawl into bed with his and curl up next to her as he fell asleep. Troy sat his gym bag and his suitcase down by the front door and tossed his keys onto the coffee table. He then noticed a small box on the table. He picked it up and took the lid off. Inside was a pair of yellow baby booties and a note with Gabriella's beautiful handwriting. Troy picked up the note. 'Don't worry, Daddy. I'm on my way,' the note read. Troy dropped the box and raced towards the bedroom. He opened the door and saw Gabriella sound asleep. Troy crawled in bed next to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Gabby." he whispered kissing her neck gently. "Gabby, wake up. We need to talk."

"Troy?" Gabriella mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah Babe, it's me."

"If you read my note, then you know why I need sleep. If not, go look on the coffee table."

"How long have you know?"

"I found out yesterday, but I've been suspicious for a couple of weeks. Are you happy?"

"I'm thrilled, I know this wasn't planned, but I'm so happy."

Gabriella turned over and smiled at him. She leaned up and kissed her husband lovingly. Troy kissed her back and then moved down to rest his head on her still taut belly. Gabriella giggled and ran her fingers through his hair when she heard him start to talk to her stomach and kissed her naval gently.

_**Flashback Ends**_

After that night, the two began making arrangements. While Troy would continue going to school so he could play basketball, Gabriella would take the upcoming semester off and have the baby. Their parents were shocked but excited about their first grandchild.

"Mija, you shouldn't be doing that." Gabriella's mother, Maria Montez chided. "You're going to pop any minute."

"Can I at least decorate them?" Gabriella pouted.

"You can if you promise to take it easy."

"Mami, I've been taking it easy since the moment I told him I was pregnant." Gabriella explained. "Did you know that he offered to carry me to the bathroom?"

"Well, you've got yourself a very sweet and loving husband." Ms. Montez said chuckling. "Now, let's finish what you've started.

"Hello?" three voices rang out.

"Back here!" Gabriella called back.

Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Neilson walked into the kitchen. Sharpay was a theater major at NYU; Taylor was studying to be a doctor at Stanford, and Kelsi was a music student at Julliard. The four girls kept in touch regularly. This would be the first time together since Gabriella began to show.

"Look at you!" Taylor exclaimed hugging Gabriella. "You look wonderful."

"You look so beautiful!" Sharpay said.

"Thank you." Gabriella said happily.

"How are you feeling?" Kelsi asked.

"Tired. My lower back is killing me."

"How's the baby?"

"Kicking like crazy."

"Do you and Troy know the sex yet?"

"No, we want it to be a surprise." Troy said entering the kitchen.

"There's the father to be." Sharpay exclaimed.

"Hello, ladies."

"What about us!" Chad Danforth asked walking into the kitchen. "Are you happy to see us?"

"We just left you." Taylor joked with her boyfriend.

"We haven't seen Troy since this summer." Kelsi added.

"And there's the beautiful Mrs. Bolton." Zeke Baylor said.

"Hi guys." Gabriella greeted.

"How are you feeling?" Jason Cross asked her.

"Tired, I can honestly say I am ready for this baby to come out."

That evening, Troy's parents arrived for Christmas Eve dinner. A snowstorm was beginning to build up power, making their trip longer than expected. Troy greeted his parents from his spot behind Gabriella as he continued rubbing Gabriella's back. The others and their families were joining them all for dinner. Troy helped Gabriella sit down in her chair at the table.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Chicken, mash potatoes, a roll and a salad." Gabriella answered. "With French dressing."

"Coming right up."

Troy kissed her cheek just as he stood back up. Gabriella watched as everyone began to join her in the dining room with plates full of dinner. Chad sat down next to her.

"Do you need anything to drink?" he asked.

"Hot chocolate." Gabriella answered.

"Taylor!" Chad shouted. "Two hot chocolates!"

"Get your own!" Taylor called from the kitchen. "And anyways, you don't need two!"

"One is for the pregnant one!"

Gabriella gasped and smacked Chad in the arm. She then reached over and took his roll off of his plate. Chad tried to get his piece of bread back.

"You're pregnant, so I'm going to let this slide." he told Gabriella as she took a bite of the roll.

"Thanks, Chad!" Gabriella said. "Hey, Troy!"

"Yeah, Babe!" Troy asked from the kitchen.

"Bring rolls!"

"Craving?"

"Yep!"

Troy came into the dining room carrying Gabriella's plate and the remaining rolls. Taylor came over and gave Gabriella her hot chocolate. Gabriella took a sip and smiled.

"I guess there are perks to being pregnant." she said still smiling.

"Are you having the baby here?" Ryan Evans, Sharpay's twin brother asked.

"I've got a room set up for me at the hospital already." Gabriella answered.

"When's your due date?" Zeke asked.

"January twelfth." Troy answered.

"Do you have any names picked out?" Mr. Danforth asked.

"We do, but we're keeping them to ourselves until the baby's born."

An hour later, Gabriella had gone up to take a nap. Her lower back had been bothering her. Ms. Montez went with her to help her to give Troy a break. She helped Gabriella get settle into bed.

"The storm's getting worse." Gabriella commented about the blizzard going on outside.

"Good thing everyone's indoors." Ms. Montez said. "Do you want me to come get you when we have dessert?"

"Yes please."

"So, how's school with a pregnant wife?" Chad asked Troy.

"Not much different. She's been very easy to live with." Troy answered.

"How are her cravings?" Coach Bolton asked.

"For her first midnight craving, Gabby got up herself and almost made it out the door before I caught her."

_**Flashback**_

Gabriella quietly picked up her car keys. She had woken with a craving for Taco Bell. It was three in the morning and Troy had an early class so Gabriella had decided to run out and get her craving herself. She had just gotten the door open when another door pushed back closed gently.

"And where do you think you are going?" Troy asked pulling Gabriella close to him.

"Going out to get a taco." Gabriella answered.

"You're not going anywhere by yourself." Troy stated. "Just give me a minute to get my shoes."

"But you have an early class."

"I'll be fine. If I recalled I remember a night where we both were up until four in the morning and we both had early classes the next morning."

"You're terrible." Gabriella teased.

After he got his shoes on, troy took Gabriella's hand and led her out to their car. The two of them walked down to the parking garage. Troy unlocked the car and helped the expectant mother into their jeep. Gabriella kissed him gently as he got behind the wheel.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Don't be, you're worth everything." Troy answered. "Next stop, Taco Bell."

_**Flashback Ends**_

An hour later, everyone was getting ready for dessert/ Sharpay went up to wake Gabriella up. Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Coach Bolton were watching a basketball game. Ms. Montez, Mrs. Bolton, Taylor, and Kelsi were getting dessert ready. The others were sitting at the table talking with each other.

"Troy!" Sharpay called. "Gabby needs something!"

"What?" Troy asked.

"An ambulance!"

"What!"

Troy jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs with everyone else at his heels. They ran into the room and saw Gabriella taking deep breaths and Sharpay trying to remain calm Troy rushed over to Gabriella.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm having the baby!" Gabriella explained.

"Now?" everyone asked.

"Have you seen the weather?" Chad asked.

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm afraid that I don't have any choice right now!" Gabriella explained. "This baby is coming tonight!"

"I'll go call an ambulance." Kelsi said as she rand out of the room.

"How far along are the contractions?" Troy asked holding his wife's hands.

"They're about ten minutes apart."

"Ok, I'm going to carry you downstairs to the living room."

Gabriella nodded her head. Troy then lifted her into his arms and followed everyone to the living room. Halfway down the stairs, another contraction hit Gabriella and she groaned loudly.

"Just breathe, Mija." Ms. Montez coached as Troy sat Gabriella on the couch.

"Kelsi, how's that ambulance coming?" Troy asked.

"They're not sure if they can get here because of the snow!" Kelsi replied.

"My wife's in labor!" Troy exclaimed.

"They know that." Kelsi continued. "But it's too dangerous."

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"I'll have the baby here." Gabriella said.

"No, you're going to the hospital." Troy said.

Gabriella then screamed painfully as a stronger contraction hit her. Troy then realized that they had no other choice but to have a home delivery. He picked her up and carried her back upstairs. Ms. Montez and Taylor followed them. Taylor closed the door to keep the others out.

"Troy, get one of Gabby's old night shirts while we help Gabby undress." Ms. Montez explained.

Five minutes later, Gabriella was propped up in the bed as Troy was helping her with a contraction. Troy kissed her hand gently. Gabriella leaned back and relaxed once the contraction was over. Ms. Montez checked to see how far along Gabriella was dilated.

"How are we doing?" Troy asked.

"We're almost there." Ms. Montez answered. "Taylor, go get a pot full of water, a pair of scissors, and a blanket. This baby is going to be here within an hour."

"Right." Taylor agreed.

"Gabby, once Taylor gets back you're going to start pushing."

"Alright." Gabriella agreed.

Ten minutes later, Taylor and Sharpay came into the room. Ms. Montes folded the blankets back uncovering Gabriella's legs. Taylor held the pot as Ms. Montez cleansed her hands.

"Troy, sit behind Gabriella and help her lean forward when she pushes to help ease the delivery." Ms. Montez instructed. "Sharpay, push Gabriella's leg back, Taylor, you assist me."

"Ok." the two girls agreed as Gabriella screamed loudly.

"Alright Mija, start pushing."

Gabriella groaned and then let out a painful scream. She gripped Troy's hand tightly as she pushed. He whispered encouraging and comforting words into his wife's ear.

"What is taking so long?" Chad asked from out in the hallway.

"It takes time to have a baby." Mrs. Bolton explained. "Especially a woman's first child."

Just then Gabriella let out a painful scream. Troy could be heard trying to comfort her. Gabriella screamed again and then a baby's cry could be heard.

Gabriella slumped back into Troy as their child slid out of her body. She gasping as she tried to catch her breath. Troy kissed her cheek gently.

"It's a girl." Ms. Montez announced over her granddaughter's cries.

Gabriella began to cry quietly. Her mother placed her daughter onto her stomach. The baby girl began to calm down knowing automatically who her mother was. Troy began to cut the umbilical cord. Taylor wrapped the baby up in a blanket.

"We'll give you a few minutes." Sharpay said as she and Taylor quietly walked out of the room.

"She's so beautiful." Gabriella cried happily.

"You did it, Gabby." Troy whispered kissing Gabriella on her forehead. "I'm so proud of you."

Everyone was waiting anxiously for any news. Taylor and Sharpay had refused to tell them anything knowing it wasn't their place to tell. Just then, the door opened and Troy walked out with the baby. His parents rushed over to them.

"Mom, Dad, this is your granddaughter, Elizabeth Noelle Bolton." Troy introduced.

"She's so beautiful." Mrs. Bolton whispered. "She's got Troy's nose."

"How's Gabriella?" Coach Bolton asked.

"She's tired and so happy. She was perfect." Troy gushed proudly.

"Troy." Ms. Montez said poking her head outside. "I need you for a moment."

"Be right there."

"She's in good hands." his father told him of Elizabeth as he held her safely in his arms.

"What do you need me for?" Troy asked.

"Something I know you're good at." Ms. Montez answered. "I need you to hold Gabriella while I change her sheets."

"If there's one thing I'm an expert at, it's holding my Gabby."

"Just control yourself, that's what got us Elizabeth." Gabriella joked as Troy picked her up.

"I would not change it for anything in the world."

Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy gently. Ms. Montez smiled as she watched her daughter and son-in-law bask in their love for each other and their new daughter.

"The ambulance just pulled up!" Chad announced.

Gabriella was settled back into the now clean bed. Elizabeth was brought back to her. Gabriella held her daughter close to her. She leaned down and kissed Elizabeth on the forehead, Troy sat down next to them. He wrapped his left arm around Gabriella's should and placed his right index finger in Elizabeth's tiny hand. The tiny hand barely made it around the finger. Gabriella gently placed her daughter into her husband's arms.

"She's perfect." Troy whispered. "The most beautiful baby in the world."

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, we're here to check on Mrs. Bolton and the baby." a paramedic said.

"Come on in." Troy said placing Elizabeth into Gabriella's arms.

"Well Mrs. Bolton, it seems that everything is fine. You and your daughter were in good hands." the paramedic said a few minutes later.

"Thank you." Gabriella answered.

"Congratulations and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Troy and Gabriella replied.

"Well, this has to be the best Christmas I have ever had." Troy stated happily as he sat down next to Gabriella. "You have given me the best Christmas gift I could have ever hoped for."

"She certainly is our Christmas miracle." Gabriella said stroking Elizabeth's cheeks gently.

"Merry Christmas, Gabby."

"Merry Christmas, Troy." Gabriella said as Troy kissed her gently.

The new parents settled down into the bed looking down protectively at their child while downstairs everyone was celebrating the birth of Elizabeth Bolton and her parents.


End file.
